objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
On The Run
WARNING: The following fanfic will have a lot of nonsense, reader discretion adviced. Um...hi! This object show will have A LOT of object show characters (and some OCs). 115 characters are ready to fight! Characters 25. Bubble.png|Bubble Coiny 17.png|Coiny Fireys.png|Firey Golf Ball ML.png|Golf Ball Ice Cubey.png|Ice Cube Match's BFDI pose.png|Match 19. Needle.png|Needle 15. Pencil.png|Pencil Pin-0.png|Pin 130px-Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky 42. Spongy.png|Spongy Teardrop BFMR.png|Teardrop TennisBall.png|Tennis Ball Bomby N.png|Bomby Bookerili.png|Book New Donut Pose.png|Donut Fries-2.png|Fries Gelatin Pose (2).png|Gelatin Nickel4.png|BFDI Nickel 170px-Puffball voting.png|Puffball 10. Ruby.png|Ruby Yellow Face (Smile).png|Yellow Face 8-Ball BFMR.png|8-Ball Bell (New BFCK Pose).png|Bell Clock BFMR.png|Clock 16. Fanny.png|Fanny ACWAGT Grassy Pose.png|Grassy 66. Marker (BFDI).png|Marker Naily-2.png|Naily Pie BFMR.png|Pie Pillow BFMR.png|Pillow Remote-1.png|Remote Saw-1.png|Saw TV BFMR.png|TV Apple BOF.png|Apple BalloonII.png|Balloon Baseball .png|Baseball Knife Pose.png|Knife Lightbulb New2014.png|Lightbulb Marshmallow-0.png|Marshmallow Nickel.png|II Nickel 13. Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Cheesy (WillyBilly2006).png|Cheesy New Cherries Pose.png|Cherries New Fan Pose.png|Fan MicrophonePro.png|Microphone 14. Soap.png|Soap Suitcase.png|Suitcase New Test Tube.png|Test Tube 18. Tissues.png|Tissues Trophy New.png|Trophy Yin-yang 2.png|Yin-Yang Tune Pose NEW!.png|Tune Bubble GumBI.png|Bubble Gum Star (GC).png|Star Pudding Cup Idle.png|Pudding Cup Sushi SLOB.png|Sushi Mailbox.png|Mailbox Tokey.png|Tokey IceCream.png|Ice Cream Cup (Fan Made).png|Cup Tv v2 by rbrofficeman-d90xw5s.png|Blue TV Map Pose 1.png|Map 46. Phone.png|Phone Gramophone.png|Gramophone 2015Cellphone.png|Cellphone Bowling pin.png|Bowling Pin New Yoyleberry Pose.png|Yoyleberry Yoyle-Pie.png|Yoylepie Doodle Board 3.png|Doodle Board BFMT Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower BFMT Signy.png|Signy BFMT Souly.png|Souly Snowglobe.png|Snowglobe 50. Tiki.png|Tiki Disc (OC Pose).png|Disc Alarm Clock pose.png|Alarm Clock ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza Shieldy.png|Shieldy ChocolateyBOOT.png|Chocolatey Minecraft Diamond-0.png|Diamond Poo (BAGUETTE).png|Poo Piano (Pose).png|Electric Piano Electric Box (Pose).png|Electric Box Portal Gun (New Pose 2).png|Portal Gun Burger season 2.png|Burger Warp Pipe.png|Warp Pipe Whistling Pin Wheel Pose.png|Whistling Pin Wheel Jackhammer Pose.png|Jackhammer Jacket by thegreenskyofbfdi-d5ucwpb.png|Jacket Glue.png|Glue CFCC Jarry.png|Jarry CFCC Stinky Cheesy.png|Stinky Cheesy FireballPoseNew.png|Fireball Meteor season 2 pose.png|Meteor Pocket Knife.png|Swiss Knife AD Candle.png|Candle Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice PineapplePose.png|Pineapple Electric Guitar.png|Electric Guitar 220px-Hanger 1.png|Hanger Boomerang.png|Boomerang Object havoc bucket by toonmaster99-d7l7a3b.png|Bucket Trash Bin by ObjectChaos.png|Trash Can Igloo Pose.PNG|Igloo Win Token new pose.png|Win Token 80. Immunity Token.png|Immunity Token Puppet (BFCK Pose).png|Puppet Sandwich (TFFP Pose).png|Sandwich Credit Card.png|Credit Card Dollar + George.png|Dollar & George Click.png|Click Olive season 2 pose.png|Olive USA Flag.png|USA Flag Eraser-1.png|Eraser (Host) Episode 1: RESTART Mario Hat: Hm...it's been a while since we last had an episode... Luigi Hat: Yeah, everyone is waiting. Mario Hat: Didn't this get removed from the wiki? Luigi Hat: Oh yeah. Mario Hat: I think that's why we haven't had a new episode in a while. Luigi Hat: You're right! Yoyleberry: Hey, what's that portal over there? Pepper: Salt! Look! That portal's, like, getting larger Salt: OMG! OMG! Someone help us! -The portal engulfs the entire world- -Almost everybody reappears on a creepy forest- Signy: Owch...what happened? Souly: Who knows? There's some people missing, like Pen, for example. Electric Box: Huh? I'm...alive? Puffball: Yes! We're back! Book: Well, some of you are back, at least. Portal Gun: Look! People! Gramophone: Ugh. Where are we? Igloo: This forest is giving me the creeps! To be continued... Additional characters/OCs that will appear in a future episode Save the Pickle Hat.png|Save the Pickle Hat Triagonal Sign.png|Triagonal Sign 1000 Degree Glowing Knife.png|1000 Degree Knife D.A.R.E. Badge.png|D.A.R.E. Badge Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Overload Category:Object Universe Category:Object Mayhem Category:Shape Battle Category:OCs Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Object Twoniverse Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Object shows Category:Camps Category:Fan Fiction Pages